


Камешки

by Loony_yellow



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>отношения Прю и Энди, когда они были детьми</p>
            </blockquote>





	Камешки

Все камешки во дворе можно разделить по размеру, весу и оттенкам серого. Прюденс не знает, как называются эти камешки, зато точно распределяет их по кучкам, взвешивает на ладошке, чуть прищурив правый глаз и высунув кончик языка. Энди смотрит на неё и думает, что, наверное, именно с неё рисуют картинки в детских книжках, где девочки всегда такие же милые и увлечённые.  
— Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Энди и шмыгает носом. Насморк у него постоянно, и мама каждый вечер промывает нос дурацкими настоями. Энди всё время шмыгает носом и трёт его ладошкой.  
Прю смотрит на него и щурится от солнца. Смотрит оценивающе, будто решает, стоит ли отвечать на вопрос. Потом совсем по-взрослому чуть поджимает губы и всё же отвечает:  
— Мама говорит, что это называется «ка-та-ло-ги-зи-ро-вать». Распределять, то есть.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? – спрашивает Энди.  
— Чтобы всё было точно. Все камешки ведь разные, а лежат вместе. Это неправильно, ты так не думаешь?  
У Прю слишком серьёзный взгляд, слишком взрослый, и Энди даже как-то теряется. А потому просто говорит:  
— Ты странная.  
Прю кивает, потом прикладывает палец к губам и говорит:  
— Я ведьма, но ты не должен об этом никому говорить.  
Энди старается выглядеть серьёзным:  
— Я знаю и буду хранить твой секрет вечно. – А потом снова шмыгает носом и добавляет: - Я хочу с тобой дружить.  
Прю, не задумываясь, качает головой и говорит:  
— Это невозможно.  
— Почему? – Энди ещё не знает слова «категорично», но голос Прю звучит именно так.  
— Мы камешки разного размера, понимаешь? Разного размера, веса и цвета. Мы должны лежать в разных местах.  
Энди не понимает и потому обижается. Снова шмыгает носом и уходит домой, где мама безрезультатно пытается лечить его насморк и готовит блинчики на завтрак.  
Прюденс четыре, и она владеет телекинезом. Энди четыре, и через неделю он вместе с родителями переедет в новый дом.

***

— Эй, Прю, постой!  
Она резко оборачивается и щурится на солнце, прикрывая глаза ладонью, но так и не останавливается.  
— Быстрее, Энди, ещё быстрее! – кричит Прю и смеётся, и пятится, придерживая сумку.  
Когда он её догоняет, они почти падают вместе на газон и смеются, как ненормальные.  
— Завтра ты от меня не отделаешься, и я всё-таки приглашу тебя на ланч, - говорит Энди, склоняясь над ней и накручивая на палец прядь её волос.  
— Не выйдет, - говорит она, - у меня курсы фотографии завтра, я не могу пропустить.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что фотография для тебя дороже наших… Нашей дружбы.  
— Брось, Энди, просто будет очень интересное занятие. Мистер Джайлс обещал рассказать о диагонально-направленном светотеневом освещении, а потом… Но тебе это, конечно же, не интересно. Зато интересно мне, понимаешь?  
— Мне интересно всё, что с тобой происходит.  
Прю смотрит на него и думает, что он, безусловно, хороший. Что он добрый, заботливый, нежный и вообще... Идеальный со всех точек зрения. Но почему-то они до сих пор только друзья. Наверное, всё дело в его порядочности и её рассудительности. Такие, как они, никогда не женятся в Вегасе, поддавшись порыву, никогда не заводят детей, пока не добьются желаемого в жизни, и никогда не начинают встречаться, будучи не полностью уверенными в том, что это будет лучше, чем их крепкая дружба. Такие, как они, безусловно, не заводят интрижки и романы на стороне, всегда остаются верными и никогда – ни-ког-да – не начинают серьёзных отношений, пока не окончат школу и колледж.  
А потому через пару дней, когда Энди за завтраком просто говорит ей: «Эй, Прю, давай встречаться», она чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. И, признаться, как-то огорошено.  
— Но… - пытается выдавить она из себя, однако умные мысли, вопреки сложившейся традиции, не приходят в её светлую голову. – Мы же…  
— Мы дружим уже несколько лет, и, кажется, я в тебя влюблён.  
Прю вздрагивает и не знает точно, нравится ей или не нравится та обыденность, с которой Энди всё это говорит. А потому она отвечает:  
— Фотография всё равно значит для меня очень многое, Трюдо, учти это.  
— Я в курсе, - кивает он и улыбается. – Я знаю тебя намного лучше, чем ты думаешь.  
Прю улыбается в ответ – почти через силу. Но понимает, что очень давно не чувствовала себя такой счастливой.

***

После окончания школы в ней что-то меняется. Постоянные ссоры с Фиби, и Прю выбрасывает две большие коробки, наполненные любимыми платьями. Непонятные намёки Грэмс, и Прю надевает джинсы и серую футболку, завязывает волосы в хвост и, что самое главное, прячет в дальний угол шкафа фотоаппарат.  
А может быть, не самое главное, потому что…  
— Ты не обязана отказываться от всего, что тебе дорого, Прюденс, - говорит Энди и проводит ладонью по её волосам.  
— Я чувствую, что должна, - отвечает Прю. Она чувствует себя старшей, главной в семье. Чувствует на своих плечах внезапно навалившийся груз ответственности за двух младших сестёр. – Я знаю, что должна.  
Она целует Энди – слишком крепко. И отдаётся ему – слишком жарко, слишком страстно. И уходит – слишком поспешно, чтобы забыть его навсегда. Он так и не успевает сказать ей, как много она для него значит.

***

— О, Господи, оценщица? – Энди хмыкает в чашку с кофе.  
— А что такого? - Прю не может сдержать улыбки. - Оценщица в аукционном доме «Баклэнд». Вполне приличная, между прочим, работа для такой…  
— Для такой оторвы, - заканчивает за неё Энди.  
— Эй, брось, Трюдо, я никогда не была оторвой!  
— Ага, конечно, расскажи это тем несчастным, на которых ты накидывалась на улицах с листовками. «В Африке голодают дети!», «В Антарктиде вымирают пингвины!»  
— Это называется «ответственность», если ты не в курсе. И пингвины действительно вымирали!  
— Они живее всех живых, Холлиуэл. А как же фотография? Неужели забросила?  
— Подрабатываю в журнале.  
— Никогда в тебе не сомневался. Ты всегда слишком фанатично относилась к этому своему увлечению.  
Он смеётся громко и заразительно, и Прю на мгновение кажется, что они не в первом попавшемся кафе на Ломбард-стрит, а на газоне перед школой – лежат и смотрят в небо, и смеются, и дышат этим самым прекрасным на свете, ни с чем несравнимым запахом свежескошенной травы.  
Она смотрит на улицу - как медленно проезжают мимо машины, как размеренно плывут по небу облака. Смотрит и понимает, что хотела бы остаться здесь навсегда. С Энди, с чашкой ароматного латте в руках, с одинокой белоснежной розой в тонкой стеклянной вазе, украшающей их столик.  
И ей даже хочется – вопреки сложившимся убеждениям – чтобы Пайпер воспользовалась этой свалившейся им на головы силой и остановила время. Потому что здесь и сейчас оно бежит слишком быстро для того, чтобы его не ценить.  
— Знаешь, мне пора, - говорит Прю и ставит чашку на стол – порыв ветра колышит лепестки белой розы и взъерошивает волосы Энди.  
И она уже почти встаёт, но он успевает взять её за руку.  
— Знаешь, я хочу пригласить тебя на ужин.  
Она поджимает губы и даже старается улыбнуться:  
— Думаю, не стоит.  
— А я всё равно хочу.  
Прю в голову приходят странные мысли о камешках – разного веса, размера и цвета. Она встряхивает головой и говорит:  
— Мы слишком разные.  
Энди поджимает губы.

***

— Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?  
Прю подходит совсем близко, почти вплотную.  
— Знаешь, - говорит она, - я ведьма, но ты не должен об этом никому говорить.  
Энди старается выглядеть серьёзным:  
— Я знаю и буду хранить твой секрет вечно.  
Прю целует его – совсем легко.  
Всё в мире повторяется, только они об этом почти не помнят.


End file.
